stocksurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Stock Survivor: Pearl Islands
|returnees = Adrianna Rice (20) Casey Wilson (20) Clark McLaughlin (8)|previousseason = |nextseason = }}Stock Survivor: Pearl Islands is the seventh installment of the reality show Stock Survivor. The season was won by Adrianna Rice by a 4-3 vote margin, with Casey Wilson being the runner-up. Twist/Changes * Unexpected start: The contestants were invited to a yacht under the impression they were going to take some publicity pictures to promote the season. Much to their surprise, they were told the game had begun unexpectedly, and that they would start it wearing only the clothes they possessed on their backs (with their luxury items and other personal belongings staying on the boat, besides the shoes that were given to them by Jeff Probst). After being divided into the two tribes, they were sent to a small fishing village with 100 Panamanian Balboas (roughly $100) to buy their supplies they would need for the next thirty-nine days. *'Looting:' Aside from the actual prize that a tribe gets after winning a Reward Challenge, the survivors experience pirate life by pillaging from the losing tribe's camp. One member of the winning tribe is sent to the other tribe's camp to loot one item of their choice. This twist was not continued once the merge arrived due to the castaways living on the same beach and being one unified tribe and was inactive during episode one and seven pre-merge. * Buried Treasure : Aside from looting items from the rival tribe, the tribe that wins a Reward Challenge also gets a third prize: a clue to the whereabouts of a hidden treasure chest buried somewhere on the tribes' respective islands. The clues were cumulative with each one being more useful then the last. There was a maximum of three clues for each tribe. Inside the chest once discovered would be luxury items to make life at camp more enjoyable. *'Entirely distant camps:' Unlike previous seasons of the series where the two tribes would dwell on the same island (but on opposite sides), the two tribes lived on two entirely different islands, with an equal amount of resources. This went along with the pirate theme for the season as rival groups would not have shared the same island. * Kidnapping: The Morgan tribe was given an additional advantage after winning the Day 12 Immunity Challenge. They were told that they could kidnap one member of the opposing Drake tribe until after the next challenge, and that player will skip his tribe's Tribal Council and will compete with them at the next challenge. They selected Jenna who was given the opportunity to stay at their tribe for the remainder of the day to enjoy the reward they won, but she declined. * Outcast Twist: On Day 19, the ten remaining castaways faced a third tribe comprised of the first six departed castaways in a 3-way special challenge. If The Outcasts win, both Drake and Morgan will go to separate Tribal Council sessions and will vote one of their own. The Outcasts will vote two of their own back into the game, with the remaining four being eliminated for good. The two returning castaways will be granted immunity at their first visit to Tribal Council. If The Outcasts finish second, only one of them will be voted back in the game, and only the losing tribe will vote somebody out. If The Outcasts lose to both tribes, they are all eliminated from the game, and Morgan and Drake merge without voting anybody out. * Jury competing in a challenge and immunity-free Tribal Council: At the Day 37 Immunity Challenge, while the final four castaways fought for individual immunity, the incomplete Jury also joined the challenge as a team. If the jury beat the rest, none of the remaining survivors would have immunity. Having an obvious advantage, the jury beat the final four, and therefore everybody was vulnerable of being voted out that Tribal Council. Castaways Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Trivia